I'm not going to run or hide
by His fiance
Summary: Rose went to Russia to look for Dimitri, but then she found out she was prrgnant with his child. Can she kill him or will she save him. There's a battle to be won. will it end in love or loss. read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Its been a month since I've dropped out of the academy. I am still looking for my Russian god, Dimitri. He was turned a month ago by this blonde strigoi. I am staying with his family, I was the one that had to tell them about Dimitri being turned.

I've been with them since I came here looking for him. I didn't even know if he came back here. I also have this little secret I've been keeping from my friends. Even Adrian doesn't know, and he's been in my dreams a lot.

I just woke up and I am going to take me a nice long hot shower. It relaxes my muscles, and helps me clear my head. There was a loud knock at me door that gave me a start.

"Just a minute!" and I got out, and got dressed. I walked to the door and it was Dimitri's grandmother. She gave me the fucking creeps.

"Yes, Yeva"

"Your in grave danger my dear. You must leave and go back to the U.S before they find you."

"What are you talking about? Who is coming for me?" they don't even know I'm pregnant yet, so I think now would be a good time to say something.

"Dimitri and some other strigoi. You must run now."

"I can't. I'm pregnant. I wouldn't have anywhere else to go." I started to cry. Fucking hormones. I hate being pregnant.

"Your pregnant! God stay here and don't come out no matter what." he gave me a freaky look. I didn't dare come out of my room. But it wasn't long till all of them came up into my room.

They were all looking at me with joy and fright. They were scared for me and my little one growing inside of me. To tell you the truth, I was scared for my baby.

"I'm not going to run from him. I was taught to stand a fight, and that is what I am going to do. I hope you understand. But I want you to stay here. I don't want anything to happen to any of you. I would never forgive myself if something does." and I walked out of the room with my stake.

I waited for hours. But I got the sick nauseous feeling in my stomach and it was so bad that I threw up on the floor. Part of it was from the baby. I got up and walked outside. And sure enough Dimitri was standing there with six others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**DPOV**

**When my Roza walked out of my mother's house, I just couldn't help but look at that long hair I once loved so much. And the way her cloths clung to her every curve.**

"**Hello, Dimitri. How have you been." she said in such a sweet tone. But she had be killed. She was a threat to us all.**

"**I didn't come to chat Rose. Do you have anything else to say before I kill you?"**

"**I want to call Liss before I tell you. I want her to know this too. So if you would excuse me for a moment I need to go get my phone."**

"**It's only fair since your going to die. Go on." she nodded her head in a thank-you motion and went back into the house. When she came out she was on the phone with the princess.**

"**Hay Liss, I'm standing here with Dimitri and he gave me the privilege to say one last thing before we fight to the death and I wanted you to hear this too."**

"**Wait Rose. Christian and Adrian are here to."**

"**Then tell them what they missed and put your phone on speaker. Please." this was taking to long. i had to say something.**

"**Rose wrap this up will ya. I'm growing bored."**

"**Okay Rose what is it you wanted to say?"**

"**I love you Liss, and I love you Dimitri. Also I'm pr- pr- pregnant. It is Dimitri's kid and I am going to be fighting to the death tonight. So since I might not-"**

"**Rose, your going to have my baby?" I was so shocked. I didn't even know I cared about her so much. I wasn't even supposed to care. I didn't have those feelings anymore. I don't have my humanity anymore.**

"**By Liss, I love you." she said on the brink of tears. She closed the phone before the princess could say anything else to Rose. She looked at me with tears running down her face.**

"**I'm ready to fight now. I said all that I needed to say. If I die at least you know you got two lives for one." she said it all while her voice was shuttering with fear and sadness of never seeing her friends again.**

**Wait that wasn't it. It was the baby she was scared for. She wants to protect the baby but at the same time she might not be able to. She looked me in the eyes and she looked happy for some reason.**

**I ran at her but she didn't move. Not even to try and defend herself.**

"**This isn't going to be any fun unless you fight back Roza."**

**I don't know why I said that. I only called her that when I was feeling happy to be around her. I was in a way. But she was still looking at me funny.**

"**Why are you looking at me like that Roza. You look like you just seen a ghost."**

"**Your eyes are brown again. that's why I'm looking at you like this. Your look just like you did when you were a dhampir. Like the man that I loved and lost."**

**I could tell that she wasn't lieing. I ran to my mothers car and looked in the side view mirrors. And true enough I had my brown eyes again. The color to my skin was even returning.**

**I looked at Rose and back at the strigoi and then back to her. I didn't have a stake, so I couldn't help her. But I had to do one last thing. I walked up to her and gave her a passionate kiss and told her I loved her.**

**She handed me a stake. I looked at her and she just shrugged. And the fight began.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**RPOV**

**Dimitri and I were fighting side by side. I had my other half back to the way he once was. He was going to be in his baby's life. The fight was lasting forever. I kept going though, and so did Dimitri.**

**One of the strigoi kicked me in the stomach and I cried out in pain. It hurt like a bitch. I was so caught up in my pain that I didn't even notice that a tall, burnet strigoi leaned over me and said that it would all be over soon.**

**I didn't care about what she was saying. All I wanted was for the bone crushing pain, in my stomach, to go away.**

"**Dimitri" I whispered. I knew that he couldn't hear me, but I guess he finished off his strigoi cause he came on finished mine off. He walked over to me and saw that something was wrong.**

"**Roza, what happened? Are you okay?"**

"**My stomach. That bitch kicked me in the stomach. It hurts so bad Dimitri. Make that pain go away."**

**LPOV**

**I was lucky that Adrian was keeping tabs on Rose other wise I wouldn't know where to go. Christian and I, along with Adrian were on our way to Siberia to get to Rose. I got this weird feeling and then I was seeing something else. It was Dimitri I was looking at through blurry vision.**

**I knew right then and there that I was in Rose's head. But I also felt her pain and started to scream myself. I could hear Christian and Adrian calling my name and asking me what was wrong.**

"**I'm in Rose's head and she is in pain. A lot of pain. OMG my stomach. It's the baby, something is wrong with the baby." I was crying now. And then I was back in my own head.**

"**Lissa, are you okay. You looked like you were in a lot of pain." Christian asked me.**

"**Lissa, is Rose okay? Is she still alive? Please tell me she is alive." Adrian looked so worried.**

"**I don't know if she is or not. I was pulled out of her head. Dimitri was with her. He was holding her. As if he cared for her still." we were all talking and before we knew it we were in Russia.**

**DPOV**

**I was holding Rose trying to get her to calm down. We sat there for thirty minutes. She was still in pain. So I picked her up and took her to the hospital. i waited to know what was wrong with Rose.**

"**Dimitri Belikov"**

"**Yes, is the baby okay?" I was so worried and I think she could tell to.**

"**The baby is fine. The blow to the stomach should have killed it, but it is alive and well. Miss. Hathaway is changing. She is free to go when she likes. Have a good night."**

"**Thank you so much." I was so relieved when she told me that the baby was going to be okay. I know why the baby didn't die but they don't. **

**I'm going to be a father with the one person I love the most in life. I am going to quite being a guardian to spend time with my family. that is if Rose will still have me. I hope she will let me be with my child.**

**Rose came out and she looked happy to see me or something like that. I wanted to run and wrap her in my arms, but I didn't want to make her think I was going to hurt her. So I just stood there. She ran and jumped into my arms and just started to cry.**

"**Roza, love what's wrong? Why are you unhappy?"**

"**I'm not unhappy I am crying tears of joy. I finally have you back and your going to be here with me for a long time. Our baby has his/her daddy back." and she started to cry tears of joy again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**RPOV**

**We were heading to the car so we could go home. We sat there in a comfortable silence. I glanced at him every now wand then. And I would even catch him looking at me instead of the road.**

**I put my hand over my stomach and just smile. I grabbed one of Dimitri's hands and placed it where my hand once was. That made Dimitri smile so big.**

"**What do you think our baby is going to be like?"**

"**I hope it is like you. Just less of the recklessness. Lol" I loved it when he laughed. It was the sweetest sound I have ever heard.**

**LPOV**

**We were on the way to Rose, but I just thought of something that was kinda important. **

"**Guys. Where does Dimitri's family live in Siberia exactly?"**

**They just looked at me. And they didn't know what to say. I had to make a phone call. And it turns out that we were only a mile away from where they lives.**

"**We are one mile away and that car in front of us is hot. I so want one like that."**

**It was a nice looking car. It was silver. I didn't know what kind of car it was cause I'm not a car freak. I don't know that much about them.**

**RPOV**

**We pulled up to the house and got out of the car. We were half way to the house when I van pulled into the driveway. Four guardians jumped out, and then the three people I didn't want to see at the moment.**

"**What the fuck are you doing here. Go back to the academy and leave me alone. God damn I told you not to come after me. I thought you would have respected me enough to do that."**

**I know it was mean but I didn't want to see them. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and pulled him with me. He wasn't even resisting.**

"**Rosemarie Elizabeth Hathaway! You get your ass back over her this instant!" that voice always dropped my good moods fast. Even my okay moods. And I wasn't okay with that. I turned around that flipped her off and she was so pissed. She ran after me, but Dimitri stepped in front of me. So instead of me getting punched he took the hit for me.**

**I jumped all over my mom, I even told her that she needs to leave and never come around me again. Also that she would never see her grandbaby so far as I'm alive. That hurt her really bad. I could see it in her eyes.**

**She looked down and walked back to the van. She gave me one last look before she got in. Lissa just looked at me. She was very disappointed in me for what I done. I could feel it through the bond to. But I had something to say to her.**

"**Don't you give me that look. As if you care. I am always there for you and do what I can to keep you safe, well now I am doing something for me. Something you would never understand. Your too caught up in Christian to realize when I need you." I kept going on and on, but by the end I was in tears.**

**She was hurt. But she now knew that I was right. That is what made her feel worse about herself. But it wasn't her who said something about my out burst. It was Christian (that jerk).**

"**She is your friend! She cares about you! She even gave up some of her life just to bring your sorry as back to life! And your going to call her selfish? Wow Rose you went low. Even more low for yourself."**

"**Get out of here Christian. I didn't ask for your two cents. And don't even start with me Adrian. I'm so not in the mood. Now all of you just go." I was so mean to them. I started to cry and I didn't even know why.**

**Dimitri sat up from off the ground and wrapped his arms around me. I just let it all out. By the time I was done his shirt was soaked with my tears. He just picked me up and took me inside. He went back outside for some reason.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**DPOV**

"**I'm sorry for what Rose said to you earlier. You have to understand that she is pregnant and her hormones are really high. She almost lost the baby in the fight. And she just got me back and her mom clocked me in the face. She is dealing with a lot right now."**

"**I just want to talk to her. I don't want anything else. I just wanted to know about the baby, and to see if my friend was still alive." she was truly worried about Rose. And I could see that. So I had to think of something.**

"**Umm, how about you come back tomorrow and we will talk more. I'm sure Rose will be in a better mood than." she shook her head and walked back to the van.**

"**Dimitri!" I turned around to face the princess. "Take good care of Rose for me. Please"**

"**Don't worry princess. I'll take good care of Roza. I love her to much not to." and she got in with a smile and left. I walked back inside to a sleeping Roza. She must have been mean cause she was tired.**

**I took Rose up to the room and laid in the bed with her and fell asleep.**

**RPOV**

**I woke up and looked next to me. I saw Dimitri's face and I started to smile. I was just getting happier by the minute. I tried to get up but I couldn't.**

"**Where do you think you are going my little trash talker." and he just started to chuckle.**

"**And what is that supposed to mean." I just looked him in the eyes with a smile on my face. And for once in my life it wasn't fake. It was a real man eater smile that I always gave to Dimitri and some others.**

_**5 Minutes Later**_

**I got out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. I was starting to show. My tummy wasn't flat anymore. I had me a little baby bump. But I loved the way it looked. So I pulled on my shirt and my jeans. Which were getting small.**

"**Dimitri, I am going to get me some more jeans. The ones I have are getting to small now. (said with a sad face)" I was putting on my shoes when there was a knock on the door.**

"**Dimitri will you get the door please!" and he walked in and opened it to a very happy looking Lissa. My smile faded as I looked at the both of them. I got up and walked out of the room. But I wasn't to be mean, I walked back into the room holding a credit card.**

"**Liss, would you like to go shopping with me today. I think I owe you this much for what I did to you all yesterday. I was just upset cause I almost lost my baby yesterday. And I was scared for all of you. I just got one back. I didn't want to lose another. I'm sorry."**

"**Rose, I understand. Dimitri told us about what happened during the fight. I also saw that he was back to his normal state. And when your mother hit him, I understand why you would get upset. So lets go get you some new cloths. Your old ones are getting a little tight. And I see that baby bump, and it is so cute!"**

**I could feel the joy through the bond. She was really happy that I was going to have this baby. But I was to so there was more joy than anything I have ever felt.**

"**Liss, before we go I need to ask you something. Would you like to be the god mother?"**

**Lissa just looked at me and just burst with joy and started to bounce up and down screaming "yes yes yes yes!" and I was just about to say stop when she did. I didn't know what was wrong with her. I just felt fear through the bond. I tuned to see what she was looking at.**

**There was the blonde strigoi standing in the house of Dimitri's family. I jumped in front of Lissa and pulled out my stake. Dimitri did the same but he stepped in front of me. Something was wrong here. I looked at Lissa and she was just staring at him.**

"**Dimitri, look." and he looked at Lissa and was just as confused as I was. I slapped Lissa in the face. Not hard but hard enough to get her to look at me. When she did the strigoi attacked. I jumped in front of Dimitri cause I would be damned if I lost him again. To the same strigoi that took him from me last time.**

**He wasn't expecting that. But he was really fast and he dodged my move and threw me across the room. I got back up and I was pissed off now. I ran at him and I threw myself at him and my stake went in as I did.**

**He screamed in pain as I did. I landed on his knee. But it wasn't my stomach that hit his knee. It was my chest that took the blow. It hurt like hell and it took the breath right out of me.**

**Dimitri and Lissa ran up to me just as I rolled over gasping for air. Dimitri lifted me up by my arms and all I could say was "OUCH! Can you be any rougher with someone who was just thrown across the room."**

**After that we all just shook it off and went shopping and we all had a blast.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**5 months later**_

**I finally get to see what the gender of my baby is. Lissa decided to stay with me and Dimitri. And of course I can't forget about Christian. He stayed with us for Lissa.**

**I was on the way to the doctor's office with Dimitri right now. We held hands all the way to the doctor's office. I looked at my stomach and just laughed.**

"**What are you laughing at Roza?"**

"**I'm finally getting to see what the gender our child is. Aren't you excited?"**

"**I am. I just…I don't know. I'm a little nervous."**

"**Why. All were doing is finding out the gender."**

"**What if something is wrong. Or something like that." I just gave me a don't-worry-about-it look. And we were silent. We walked into the building and to the office. Once we were in there we singed in and didn't even have to wait long.**

"**Rose Hathaway." Dimitri and I stood up and walked in. I laid on the bed and pulled up my shirt. We were looking at the ultrasound and we saw our baby.**

"**Well, well, well. I guess we've missed this for some time."**

"**What? What is wrong?" I was so worried.**

"**Well Miss. Hathaway it looks like your having twins. But I don't know how I we missed that."**

"**I'm having twins?" I looked at Dimitri and I was so over joyed. I could tell he felt the same. "Are they boys or girls?"**

"**One is a boy, and the other is a. well your going to have a boy and a girl. Congratulations." I was so happy I pulled Dimitri into a huge hug. **

**When we got home Lissa was waiting for us out on the front porch. When I got out she ran up to me and wanted to know what the gender was. I told her that they missed something big she was dieing to know now.**

"**I'm having twins!" she was just as happy as I was. We boy just screams and squealed like little girls. I told her that I was having a boy and a girl.**

**We were off the set up the baby bed. We had to go out and get another one. But that was okay I didn't mind. I don't think Dimitri did either.**

**Lissa went buck wild when he went shopping for the babies. She bought so much stuff, but at least the babies would have things to wear. We left for the house, but something wasn't right. I got a nauseous feeling. I looked around but didn't see anything.**

**I guess Dimitri noticed cause he looked worried. I think it was for Lissa and me and the babies.**

"**Roza, is something wrong?" he looked me dead in the eyes. I shook my head.**

"**There are strigoi around but I can't find them. There are at least 3 of them." I kept looking but couldn't find them. They wouldn't come out cause it was daylight. We had three hours left of it.**

"**Lets get home before the sun goes down." we hopped in the car and left. We made it home just before the sun went down. But I still felt nauseous so I knew they followed us home.**

"**Dimitri, they followed us home. There out there somewhere. OMG what do you think they want?" I was starting to whine. And that was making Lissa scared.**

"**Roza, calm down. All the stress isn't good for the kids." I couldn't help but think that is what they wanted. I looked at my stomach, and I think Dimitri caught on to what I was thinking and he pulled me into a hug.**

"**Liss, will you come with me in the other room and help me with the crib please. Dimitri will you get me a glass of water. Please."**

"**sure." they both said it at the same time. And I walked into the other room with Lissa and we started on the crib for my little one that we didn't know about.**

**When Dimitri walked in I took my glass of water and started to drink the water down. Dimitri had to pull the glass away from me cause I wasn't stopping.**

"**Roza what's the matter?"**

"**What if they want our babies. I can't let them take them. I would just die if something happen to them." I was just so worried.**

"**Come on Roza. Time for bed. All the stress isn't good on the kids." and he sent me to bed. And he came in shortly after.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**LPOV**

**When I woke up I went down stairs, but only to find a worried looking Rose. Dimitri was trying to calm her down. But I don't think it was working.**

"**Morning guys. Is everything okay." Rose looked at me and just looked down.**

"**The strigoi are still around. And I don't think they're leaving. And it scares me cause I can't fight back anymore." she was so scared I pulled out my cell phone and call some of the guardians that were supposed to be watching me. but they were with Christian and Adrian right now.**

"**Hi I need you to come home now. There are strigoi somewhere near the house. We think it is about three." they said they were coming so I hung up the phone.**

"**The guardians are on their way home now. Don't worry Rose. We will be well protected." I couldn't promise her that but I had to say something to make her feel a little better.**

**She smiled at me and looked at Dimitri and put her hand on his. But there was still something wrong. **

"_**Rose, what is wrong. Tell me. Maybe I can help." **_**I said through the bond. Thank god we found out how to make it work both ways.**

"_**Oh Liss, I don't think you can make this okay. I'm scared that they want my kids. And that they may just get them. Before or after they are born. It scares me to death to think that my kids might be taken away from me."**_

"_**Don't worry Rose. I won't let them take your kids. I'm the god mother I will miss them just as much. I don't really think your mom will let them take her grandkids away from her either. You know you should really say your sorry to your mom. She was just trying to protect you from harms way. She loves you Rose."**_

"_**I know. And your right. I should apologize to my mother and I think I will. Thanks Liss. You're a good friend."**_

"**Excuse me. I have to call my mother." she said it with a smile on her face.**

**RPOV**

"**Mom. Hay. I'm calling to apologize for what I said a while ago. It was wrong of me to say something like that to you. I also called for your help. There are some strigoi outside the house somewhere. And they've been there for a while now. and it is starting so scare me cause I can't fight back and I can't stop thinking that they want my babies. Can you help me please."**

"**Rose, honey, calm down. Ill take the next flight out. See you when I get there baby girl. Till then I'm going to send someone that you should have met a long time ago. Your father. His name is Abraham. He should be there in a little while."**

"**Okay mom. I love you."**

"**I love you to Rose. See you soon bye."**

"**Bye." and I hung up the phone. I walked downstairs and the guardians were back. Was I really on the phone that long. Oh well.**

"**My mom is on her way, and she is sending my father over to watch me till she gets here. Do any of you know an Abraham Motzour?"**

**All of there heads shot my way except my friends. And I was getting a little worried about this Abraham guy.**

"**What. Stop staring at me like that." and they did except Dimitri.**

"**Abraham as in the Abraham?" I just looked at him with a confused look on my face.**

"**Never mind" and I looked away and just walked into the living room to sit down. Dimitri joined me.**

**Someone knocked on the door and Dimitri answered it. And when he got in Dimitri said this was my father. He just looked at my stomach. I got up and walked over to him. He pulled me into a hug.**

"**Hi dad. Wow that's so weird." and I looked at him and he looked at me too.**

"**Can I?" and he pointed to my stomach. And I just shook my head yes. He put his hand on my stomach and both of the babies kicked.**

"**I guess they already know who their grandfather is." and I just laughed. They just kept kicking to. They were so excited that their grandfather was here. I just noticed that the nauseous feeling was getting stronger.**

"**Dimitri, we have a problem. There are more than three now." I was getting so scared now. It was dark and they could attack at any time they wanted to. There was a knock on the door that gave me a start.**

**My father went and answered the door and shut it quickly. When I looked at him he was more pale then he was when he got here.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**He just looked at me, and then to the door. The person was knocking hard now. He almost sounded desperate to talk to someone.**

"**Dimitri, get my daughter and her friends out of here now." he looked scared and scary. The look on his face scared me so I just ran upstairs. And Lissa, Christian, and Adrian followed me.**

**DPOV**

**Rose ran upstairs and so did her friends. I looked at Abraham and he was scary looking. I don't think I ever want to get on his bad side.**

"**There is a strigoi at the door." and there was a knock at the door again. And this time we all jumped at the voice that screamed.**

"**WILL YOU STOP FUCKING KNOCKING! I HEARD YOU THE LAST TEN TIMES! JESUS CHRIST YOUR ANNOYING!" we just looked at Abraham like he was nuts. But he opened the door and just looked at the strigoi with an annoyed look on his face. The strigoi started to talk.**

"**I want to talk to the girl that is pregnant. Not any of you fools." that pissed me off. he wasn't going to get anywhere near he.**

"**Your not going to get anywhere near her. So I suggest you leave." I said to him. He noticed the annoyed and pissed tone in my voice. He just chuckled.**

"**well you keep thinking that. But I know where she is and I can get her if I wanted her. Which I think I will do since this isn't working out." he was just standing here with a smile on his face.**

**We all just heard screams from upstairs. I ran up there to get to Rose. When I got up there Rose was on the floor with a ring of fire around the four of them. I ran at the strigoi and staked him. He didn't even see me coming because he was to focused on Rose.**

**As soon at the strigoi was dead the fire died down and Rose was still on the floor. She didn't look scared she looked pissed off. I bent down to my Roza and touched her leg.**

**She just looked at me and I saw tears run down her face. I didn't know what happened but I really wanted to know.**

"**Roza, what happened, tell me what happened." it took her a minute to answer my question.**

"**He reached for my stomach. His fingers slid across my stomach. If Christian wouldn't have made the ring of fire around up he would have had my stomach." she started to sob.**

"**Come with me down stairs Roza. Christian how much longer do you think you could hold the ring of fire around all of you?"**

"**Quite a long time. I am still strong enough."**

"**Okay lets go." so we all walked down stairs and the strigoi was still at the door. Roza stopped and wouldn't move anymore. I looked at Christian and he put the fire up around them again.**

**The strigoi jumped forward but stopped. He didn't want to get to close to the fire. All the guardians looked at him and he just looked at Rose and then her stomach. Rose said something that none of us would have thought to ask.**

"**What do you want with my kids?"**

"**To keep them safe from harms way. These kids will bring down the end of all strigoi. We have been following you to talk. Not hurt. And my friend you got killed was trying to help you. As am I. A lot of strigoi are coming, and they want to kill you and your kids. I don't want to be like this anymore. I don't want to be a monster. I never did. I've been looking for you for months. We have come to protect you and your family."**

"**I believe you, but how are you going to save me. I won't leave without my family."**

"**Then we will stay were we are close enough to see anyone coming that might be a threat to you or your family." **

**RPOV**

**Something was going on and I didn't know what. But I believed them that someone was coming for me and my kids. I was just freaking out inside but I didn't show it on the outside. I didn't want anyone to know that I was scared.**

**I looked at Christian and told him to put out the fire. As soon as he did the strigoi walked a little closer to me. I took three steps forward.**

"**If you try to kill me or anyone in my family. I will hunt you down and kill you myself. You got it?" I looked him in the eyes and he feared that I would.**

"**I will not kill you or harm anyone in your family and neither will my friends. They don't want to be like this either. When your babies are born all strigoi that wish harm to all that are not like them will be killed. Your babies are nothing like you or your friends. They are a lot stronger. And they willed all the magic. But not like your friends over there. If they wish they can bring fourth all four at once. They are the next race of your kind."**

"**You mean my babies aren't like me and Dimitri or Lissa, Adrian, or Christian. But better?"**

**I didn't really know what he was saying but I was trying to understand as much as I could.**

"**They will be born with yellow tattoos on the left shoulder blade. Both of them will."**

"**Okay, well umm I'm tired well talk more about this tomorrow. Dimitri, where can they stay. They can't go outside. They sun is about to come up?**

"**They'll stay in the basement. And they will stay in the house at all times. They will go with you and your friends every where. I don't want you left without them. I don't want them to strike without them there. I don't want to loose you, or our kids."**

"**Okay show them the basement and I'll be waiting in the room for you."**

**We went upstairs and went to bed Dimitri came up shortly after. And all was well that night.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**So I woke up and the sun was just going down. I went into the kitchen and the strigoi were just emerging from the basement.**

**I just looked at them. I was wondering what they were going to eat.**

"**Hay. What are you guys going to eat?" what they said next shocked the fuck out of me.**

"**We are like Lissa. We only need a little to survive. Just minus the real food." I just stood there looking at them like they were crazy.**

"**I ment…never mind I don't want to know." they just laughed. "I would really like to know your names."**

**The burnet's name is James, the dirty blonde's name is Jennie, the black's name is Jillian. They all just went off one by one saying there names.**

"**Well it is nice to meet you. I think you all know my name, but if you don't it is Rose." I heard someone coming down the stairs, so I turned and saw Dimitri walking in the kitchen to see what I was up to.**

**He walked up to me and gave me a big kiss. I smiled and just pulled him into a huge hug. I mean I love the touch of his body close to mine.**

**There was a knock on the door and went to answer it. It was my mother who didn't know that there were strigoi in the house. So I think I should tell her before-**

"**Rose get out of the house now! There are strigoi all around!"**

"**No mom! There here to help. Don't!" and I jumped in front of her. She looked shocked. Lissa ran down the stairs and pushed the strigoi in the other room again. She peeked around the corner to make sure I had everything under control.**

"**Mom just let them tell you want they told me. Guys come in here please. And don't you lay a finger on them either mom."**

"**When her babies are born all strigoi that wish harm to all that are not like them, will be killed. Her babies are nothing like you or like Rose's friends. They are a lot stronger. And they willed all the magic. But not like Rose's friends over there. If they wish they can bring fourth all four at once. They are the next race of your kind."**

"…**." my mom couldn't get any words to come out of her mouth. She just looked at me and then them.**

"**Mom they have come to help me. Keep me safe from the ones that are coming to kill me and Dimitri's and my kids. Your grandkids. If you kill them, others will kill me." she just looked at me with pure disgust all over her face. Got up and walked out of the house and left.**

**That really hurt me the most. I didn't want her to leave me alone in the real world without a mother to protect me when I needed her. But she didn't just leave me, she left her grand children too. She is going to let us die.**

**I didn't want to talk to anyone, so I went upstairs and locked myself in the room. I didn't even come out. They brought me my food and that was the only time I opened the door. But as soon as I took a hold of the food, I shut the door and locked it again.**

**It got so bad that I didn't even come out the whole next day either. Finally they had Lissa try and talk me into coming out through the bond. But it didn't work.**

_**~2 months later~**_

**I think if they were going to attack they would have done it by now don't you think. Everyone was just looking at me. But I just thought of something. And it sent shivers down my spine.**

"**Wait. What if they're waiting till my kids are born? Is that possible?" the other strigoi looked at one another and then back at me and said it was possible.**

"**Well it better not be while I'm in labor. Cause I won't be in the talking mood." everyone just laughed at me what Lissa said what the one that made them laugh the most. Well all except Dimitri. It made him blush.**

"**Well if you sound anything like you do when your in bed with Dimitri, then I don't think it will matter. They will just walk right back out."**

"**LISSA!" I ran up to my room and shut myself up again. Dimitri came up there and walked in and sat on the bed with me.**

"**I'm so tired of wait for them to attack. I just hate waiting one people. I don't have the patients for this kind of thing. I mean this month is almost over and I could go into labor at any-oh no."**

"**What is it Rose?" I just looked at him and he didn't understand what was happening.**

"**My water just broke. The babies are coming now."**

"**Lissa! Get the things ready the babies are coming now!" **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**They were rushing my to the hospital, and the whole way there I was screaming in pain. I didn't realize having babies was so painful. I made a mental note to myself. Never have kids again.**

**As soon as we got there, nurses rushed to my side. They even brought a wheel chair for me to sit in. They took me to the delivery room and put me into a paper dress.**

"**Ahhhhh! Ouch. Dimitri hold me hand please." and I stuck out my hand and she grabbed it. Suddenly the pain wasn't so painful. It was bearable.**

"**Dimitri, let go of my hand real quick." when he let go the pain made me scream pure agony. When he grabbed my hand again, my screams died down.**

"**Okay Rose I am going to need you to give me one big push on the count of three okay. Ready?" I shook my head yes. " 1, 2, 3, push" I pushed as hard as I could and I had to scream. It hurt so bad.**

"**Okay Rose I need you to do it again. 1, 2, 3, push." and again I pushed. Finally my baby girl was out. But I still had to push out my baby boy now. I repeated the process till my baby boy was out. They were so beautiful.**

**My baby boy's name is Kyle Jason Belikov. My daughter's name is Prudence Malinda Belikov. They were the most beautiful babies.**

"**Will you send Lissa in please. I want her to meet her nephew and niece. Awe what the hell just send them all in." so he called them all into the room. When they saw the kids they fell into "awe" and "how cute". "Can you all give me and Liss some time. I need to feed the kids." and all the boys except Dimitri left.**

**As soon and Kyle felt the nipple he jumped on there. I was so shocked that I let out a little screech. Lissa and Dimitri just laughed at me. I let out a huff and they stopped.**

**I was ready for Prudence to do the same thing, but she was more gentle. I just looked at my baby girl and I saw the tattoo on her left shoulder blade. I looked at Dimitri and then my son.**

"**Dimitri, let me see the left shoulder blade on Kyle." he turned Kyle around and I saw it. I just smile. When she was done I told Dimitri to look at the left shoulder blades of both our babies. He was shocked to see the golden tattoos.**

**A couple of days had passed and I was finally able to go home. But what was waiting there wasn't something I wanted. A lot of strigoi were on our front lawn. We didn't even get out of the car. Our strigoi friends got out and stood their ground. I got out and grabbed my babies. Dimitri grabbed Kyle and I Grabbed Prudence. We faced them towards the strigoi and said those very bad people. And then the ones in front of us and said they are very nice people.**

**Suddenly all the bad strigoi burst into flames, and screeched in pure pain. And then there was nothing but ash all around where there were once strigoi. Dimitri and I looked at each other and knew that our babies were stronger then the both of us combined. But that didn't make them any less normal. I was with Dimitri, and I had a family that loved me and that I loved very much.**

**The war was over and my family was safe again. I was happy and so was Dimitri. That is all the really mattered to me.**


	11. Chapter 11

Next chapter coming soon =)


End file.
